


Vision

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [80]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Skyfall References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: It has to be the sun, he thinks, playing tricks with his mind.





	Vision

James stares, mouth open, at the vision walking along the beach toward him.

It has to be the sun, he thinks, playing tricks with his mind.

He closes his eyes, counts to ten, then opens them again.

The vision remains; coming closer.

“Hello, James.”

The familiar husky tones swirl around him on the ocean breeze.

“Was it your choice?” he asks.

Both know what he means.

“No. But this is,” Olivia answers. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you, too.”

They move as one into each other’s arms. Their first kiss apology and affirmation rolled into one.

Hearts mend.

Life begins anew.


End file.
